1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method and a system of device-to-device (D2D) tunnel establishment; in particular, to a method and a system of D2D tunnel establishment between small cells.
2. Description of Related Art
It takes lots of time and labor to build a wire backhaul network of small cells for cell phone traffic in a city, not even to mention building a wireless backhaul network of small cells. In addition to the labor cost and the time consumption, the geographic factors and the environmental factors may also be problems. Thus, how to build a backhaul network of small cells in a city is worth investigating.